User blog:Holhol1235/HELPIES 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Well, I've done this before, but now I'm dead in thoughts again. Infact, I really forgot the last sentence I wrote, I just read it again and now I remember. Well, I have a liking to making my own MySims games, I write down storyline, and basically sometimes act it out. I know what you're thinking, NERD! Well, actually, it's true. Okay, back on topic, I am stuck and I need help thinking of more games to make. I already had one, and there where some pretty good ideas, but I need to hear what you have to say, and also, If you are reading down this far, what you thinking of the games I have already. Well, this is what I came up with, Note: Any games I didn't think of oringanally, I'll mark but putting the username of the person in ( ) before I write about the game. Note Note: Please, when you are giving and idea, please add more info then just the title, inless you just thought of the title and not the plot. Okay, these are the ideas! MySims City: Okay, so far, I am most proud of this game. MySims City has a total of 171 charaacters, with many storylines to keep a fellow Simmer busy for awhile. You have to make a Sim and you name a City, you enter town hall, and learn of the many Sims. Running along with Buddy, a paper boy who is your best friend, and Lyndasy, a girl living for adventure and is your best friend too, run around the city to help the many "colorful" Sims of the city. MySims University: 'Congrats! You have just been accepted to Sim State University. It's time for you to pack your bags and head to college. With some unique students and teachers, it's time to go through school, help rebuild it and make it better, attend classes, and have fun. '(Wii) MySims Drivethru: OH NOES !!!! Chancellor Ikara is planning to buy 5 local resturants in order to start a new food chain, Cook-Off Resturant. The planned resturants he is planning to buy includes Gino's Pizzeria, Roxie's Ice Cream Parlor, Watanabe's Sushi, Cedella's Cafe, and Charlie's Bakery. Create a Sim, play as a waiter/waitress and hurry up and rebulid the resturants and earn money in order to buy yourself out of the buying. MySims QuizShow: 'Matt and MC Emi are hosting a game show, and there are many contestants to choose from to answer a wide range of questions. Actually, over 5000 questions that test your knowledge. '(Midnight) MySims Farm: YEEHAW! You are being sent to the country for the Summer to your Uncle Patrick's house on the farm. Meet some interesting people while you help your uncle keep his property from Skip Rogers. (Blanky) MySims Adventure: Well, I think I'm just going to quote Blanky, because she explained it very well. Okay, here I am quoting Blanky. g "I don't have a specific idea right now, but I would like a game (perhaps similar to MySims Agents or something to that effect) where you can travel with any Sim you choose to different locations. You recruit new Sims along the way that can travel with you. And I guess you can bring up to like 3 Sims or so? These Sim partners have special skills that can be used to overcome obstacles along the journey (e.g. a high strength Sim like Roger or sumthin' has the strength to push boulders blocking paths, a Sim with good magic can use their skills to move objects for you, etc). As you travel around with the Sim more and maybe pick up items and give it to them as gifts, you will gain friendship. Sims like different items based on their interests (which are the roles of interests in this game). And of course, items are categorized to suit different interests. At certain points/levels of friendship, you will receive gifts from your partners. Like, if you have just befriended a Sim, they will give you a small reward. As your friendship increases, the rewards become increasingly valuable. Once you reach best friend status, you will receive a very rare item or other asset (maybe like outfits or sumthin') that you can't find anywhere else in the game. Furthermore, you can train your Sim or give them special energy drinks (yes, I stole this from the Aprijuice concept of Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver) that will increase their ability in a certain stat, though they will lose a stat point in a different stat in turn. ...I just thought all of that right now like Maniacalman and thought of everything as I typed, so it's not so elaborate. *shifty eyes*" And she said, and I quote "Oh yes, and Sims have stats they specialize in that cannot be lowered by energy drinks/training. The other stats are merely minor and just allow the Sim to perform secondary skills. And reusing the example with the boulder, a Sim that does not specialize or train in the strength stat will be able to move smaller boulders, but they cannot move a huge boulder like a Sim who has specialized or trained in the strength stat. Also, the player Sim can choose what stat they specialize in at the beginning of the game and can customize their Sims' stats to their own liking via training. You can also change other Sims' clothing, but uh...not as dramatically/freely as the original MySims with changin' the face and everythin'. You can only change their clothes and give them accessories or sumthin'. o.o Like, only stuff they wear. YAY FOR PLAYIN' TOO MUCH RPGs!" MySims Kingdom II: Another quest, another adventure. Lyndasy and Buddy tag along with you on yet another adventure, with more characters and more islands. (Midnight) MySims Heroes: The evil Morcubus has been stiring up trouble. But what can you do? Well, you can be a SUPER DUPER HERO!!! DUN DUN DUN DDDUUUNNN!!!!!! Save the town, stop Morcubus, and while your at it, take a breather, because that's alot of work for one hero. (Midnight) MySims Warriors: In a world of happiness, one person, Morcubus, wants to stop it and rule! Create a warrior and fight against that dreaded Morcubus. MySims Theme Park: It's time to build your own theme park. Name it, build it, and make the other Sims happy. MySims Guitar Hero: Well, if you know the Guitar Hero series, then it is just the same thing, but with Sim characters. MySims Create: Actually, it's like the first MySims, but you have to add some stuff, well, alot of stuff. You can create your own NPC's task and quotes, edit other NPC's, makeover the town anyway by changing the groung and more, and just about anything you can happen. (Midnight) MySims Agents 2: Another villian, Plutteni, is trying to take over the city. It's up to the SPA agency to stop Plutteni. MySims Magic: Marlon is trying to be a good wizard, but Wendalyn, a witch, is holding a grudge against Marlon, because she thinks he was trying to rid of her magic pawers to the Magic Council, when he wasn't. Now, you must help by learning magic, helping Marlon, stopping Wendalyn, and find out who really was trying to rid of Wendalyn's powers. (Go-Go) MySims Trip: Aloha. It's time to tour the world with your good friend Buddy, and meet some fascintating people and see some interesting places. MySims Pets: You make a Sim and head to a pound, when you find (really, you get to create your own animal) and you love he/she, so you go around with your pet, meet other pets, and find other people's furry little matches.to take control of it MySims Time Travel: In the present, everything is going great. However, Dr. F and Alexa Lexington make a time machine, and Morcubus finds it, and is looking to change the past, present, and future. Travel with Lyndasy as you try to stop the evil Morcubus. MySims Apartment: Once a very populated apartment, many people have sinced moved away from the apartment, and now live, well, other places. Now, it's up to you to make rooms and improve the quailty of the apartment to make people move in there. (S13) MySims HighSchool: You come to a HighSchool, only to learn it's not a good one. The teachers and the princibal are very nice, but, the place isn't GLAMOROUS! It's up to you to help rebuild the High School and also, do you remember what yesterday's homework was? MySims Racing 2: Better tracks, more costumablity, better cars, more Sims, and more... (Kinz) MySims Quest: In medevil times, things went great for Sims. That is, intill, a wizard of the dark magic, Morcubus, is stiring up trouble. With help form Buddy and Lyndasy, you must go and stop Morcubus and his army, which is known only as MorcuCoup. (Dentface) MySims Circus: Travel around the "simnation" performing with animals and other sims, and use the money u earn to buy cool stuff, also every area u go to has a sim that can be recruited into your circus! Okay, first, do you have ideas, second, what do you think of the ideas, as said above? UPDATE: Eventually, I will make these into blogs with more detailed storylines, okay. I might even do Underwater Fanatasy or something similar. Also, I have an idea for Super Smash Bros. game I'll put in too! Category:Blog posts